Bleach Characters X OCs: Drabbles
by Fire Wolf Queen
Summary: Requests are accepted for this section as well as the others. Hope to add more soon. Lemon ones will be in their own section if requested.
1. Animal Shelter Antics

Grimmjow rubbed his hair dry with a towel and stepped back into the bedroom to nudge his girlfriend's shoulder to wake her up. "Yo Adrianna wake up. It's our turn to help out at the animal shelter down the road."

Adri rolled over and mumbled under her breath. "Don't care. They're going to put us in charge of dogs again."

"No I told them to assign us to cats this time. Now get up before I yank the blanket away from you." Grimm stated. He finished pulling on his shirt as she peeked up at him.

"You did that for me?" She mumbled softly up at him.

Grimmjow turned fiery red and glared at her before turning around, crossing his arms tightly. "No I did not. Just get dressed so we can get to work."

He stomped out the room and Adri giggled softly. She gathered up a change of clothes and slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She hummed softly and hugged Grimm from behind, giggling as Grimm turned red and stiffened in surprise.

"Would you stop doing that!" Grimm exclaimed, shooting her out the door. She smiled brightly and grabbed his hand before pulling him toward the shelter. Grimm rolled his eyes at her and kept trying to pull his hand free from hers as they neared the animal shelter. Adri giggled softly at his attempts and released his hand before skipping inside.

Grimm rolled his eyes at her and signed the two of them in at the office as Adri headed back to the rooms with the kittens. She smiled widely as she looked in the different cages and giggled softly as some kittens stared back at her, meowing at her for attention. "Don't worry everyone is going to get some attention by the end of the day. For now, it's time for breakfast."

Adri grabbed all the bowls from the cages and let the kittens out so they could wander around the big room. She chuckles softly as a few kittens followed after her. "No. Y'all have to stay here with Uncle Grimmy."

Grimmjow twitched at the nickname and shot her a look, saying, "Don't call me that damn it!"

Adri giggled softly and waved her hand at him. He plopped into one of the chairs and crossed his arms tightly, grumbling under his breath. He glared down at a kitten and moved the little kitten away from him, saying, "Oh no. Stay away from me. You can be all cute and cuddly to Adrianna but not to me."

Grimm stared down at the kitten and raised an eyebrow at the kitten. The kitten tilted her head and meowed up at him. Grimm shook his head and turned to read over some of the cat treats on the table he was sitting at.

"Grimmy where's the food container? I can't find it in its usual spot." Grimm heard Adri call from the store room.

"Check the middle shelf. The cats have switched brands cause some of the kittens were getting sick from the last brand. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Grimm yelled back at her. He grumbled when he heard her laughing at his outburst and felt his ears start turning a red color. He quickly looked down when he felt his pants legs being pulled and gently grabbed the kitten climbing his legs. "Oh no. No climbing me."

The female kitten meowed at him and wiggled to be set down before Grimm pulled another kitten off the other leg. He gave the male kitten a look and looked down again when more kittens started climbing up his pants legs. He grumbled under his breath and continued pulling the kittens off of him.

Adri hummed a tune as she skipped back to the cat room. She poked her head around the corner and grinned widely at the sight of Grimm laying on his back with all the kittens crawling over him. Adri gently set down the trays of bowls and covered her mouth with her hands to keep from letting Grimm know she was laughing. She pulled out her phone and took a quick picture of the sight and the kittens looked up at her before scrambling off Grimm and meowing at her feet to get the food. "Alright little ones. I've got your food right here."

"Adrianna why was your phone out?" Grimm asked as he stood up from the floor. She hummed as she set down the food and waved her hand at him.

"Oh no reason. Just wanted to check if there were any messages." Adri answered back. He hummed softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure about that Adri?" He whispered into her ear.

Adri forced down a shiver and smiled innocently. "It's true though. See no new notifications."

"Yeah but there's a new picture as your background. You were lying." Grum mumbled softly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the storage room before shutting the door behind them. "Time for some pay back for that picture."


	2. Birthday Surprises

I know that this is probably really late but school has been a killer. I hope this is what you're looking for. I asked a friend who is more knowledgeable of bleach to help me keep Soi fon as in character as possible. I hope you enjoy with what we came up with.

Soi fon finished drying her hair and barely glanced at the calendar on the wall before grunting in annoyance. Soi fon wasn't a fan of the date on the calendar. She didn't particularly hate the date just disliked what it'd bring, annoyance from her lazy lieutenant is what she hated most on this day.

She adjusted her captain's coat and started off to the 2nd division office. Soi fon sat in her chair, glaring at the stack of paperwork before shifting her glare to Marechiyo, her lieutenant who was at his desk sleeping. She turned to glare at the third seat and blinked when she saw Kagetora working diligently at his own stack of papers.

She took a deep breath and started at her stack, hoping to finish half of it before lunch time.

~~~ A While Later ~~~

Kagetora glanced up at his captain and organized the stack of papers, slipping a birthday card with a black cat on it into the stack. He finished gathering up the papers and set them on Soi fon's desk.

"Are these the last of the paperwork?" Soi fon said curtly, not looking up from her paper.

"Yes, captain. I also took care of lieutenant Omaedo's paperwork as well. They are in the stack." Kagetora answered swiftly. He watched her relax some and saw the card sticking out the stack as she continued to sign papers at a quick speed.

"Very well. Is there a reason why you are still standing at my desk? Go sit back down." Soi fon glared at him.

He nodded curtly and slipped out the office to give his captain space. Soi fon took a deep breath and pulled the next paper from the stack before staring at the card in confusion. She looked around the office and shook her head, choosing to ignore the card for the time being.

She set the last stack of paperwork to the side and sighed in relief. She ignored Kagetora walking back into the office and flipped the card over to look at it closely.

"What is that Captain?" Kagetora asked, setting a tray down on Soi fon's desk.

"None of your business. What is this?" Soi fon said curtly.

Kagetora sat down Omaedo's lunch beside his arm and sat down at his desk. "Cooked fish and rice. Your usual lunch order."

Soi fon raised an eyebrow and pulled her food closer before opening up the card on the desk. She smiled slightly at the drawn black cat in the card. She hummed softly when she didn't see a name on the card and tapped her fingers as she thought.

"Captain don't you and lieutenant Omaedo have a meeting with Head Captain Yamamoto to attend to?" Kagetora's question jolted her from her thoughts. She nodded and stood up from her desk.

"Yes. Just have to wake this idiot up. Lieutenant wake up this instant! I will not be late to a meeting because of you!" Soi fon yelled, slamming her fist down on top of Omaedo's head. Omaedo jumped with a start and shrunk under Soi fon's heated glare. "Kagetora would be a much better lieutenant than you, Omaedo. Get up so we aren't late to the meeting."

Omaedo quickly scrambled up and followed after Soi fon toward the meeting hall. Kagetora hummed softly and straightened up the papers that fell. He glanced at the clock and mumbled, "Captain will probably come back after the meeting so that gives me plenty of time."

~~~ After Meeting ~~~

Soi fon muttered under her breath about her stupid lieutenant and the meeting before dropping into her chair. She eyed the box with holes and sat up when the box started moving. She untied the ribbon and let a genuine smile spread as a black kitten poked its head over the edge of the box.

Soi fon gently picked the black kitten up and looked around for a tag or card on the box. She hummed and untied the tag from the kitten's neck. She flipped it open and read,

I know you're busy but I saw you watching this little guy. If you wish to know who the sender of the card this morning and of this kitten. Come to our training grounds in the Omnitsukido. I'll be waiting there Soi fon.

Soi fon flipped the card over and hummed softly when she didn't see a name on the tag for the kitten. She held onto the kitten and headed toward the Omnitsukido compound. She gently set the kitten in her home and walked the short distance to the training grounds.

She rested her hand on her sword hilt and looked around the grounds. "Alright, I'm here. Going to come out now?"

"I was wondering if you were going to show up or not." Soi fon heard behind her. She quickly turned around and blinked when Kagetora smiled, giving her a mall wave.

"Kagetora, shouldn't you be at the detention unit right now?" Soi fon said curtly, hiding her happiness with her harsh question.

"Just wanted to drop this off as well," Kagetora explained before handing over a small cake. Soi fon felt her cheeks burn when she saw the design of the cake. It was a black cat, the same like her kitten. "I saw that you liked black cats. So hopefully I didn't take it to far."

Kagetora took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles before disappearing from view. Soi fon blinked and felt her blush deepen before she quickly stomped to her house. She set the cake down and held the kitten close as a smile spread across her face. "Best birthday so far yet."


End file.
